painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Loony Park (Painkiller: Overdose)
previous level - Studios ← → next level - Air Combat Loony Park is the fourth level in third chapter of Painkiller: Overdose. __TOC__ Description This level is the exact copy of Loony Park, which is slightly modified and it's set in large and hellish amusement park with green sky and vortex in the middle. The whole amusement park is very colorful and has multiple eye catching trimmings and accessories. It has various attractions and rides such as colorful carousels and other entertainment attractions, as well as ice cream or hamburgers booths. There is also gigantic ferris wheel with pentagram. However, all of attractions are rather grim and morose because one carousel has circular saws and another has electric chairs as seats. Other entertainment attractions include "Acid Bath" or "House Of Pain", and judging from food booths, ice creams are made from flesh with nails and hamburgers are alive. There's also crater in the ground which prevents from exploring other parts of Loony Park. However the rollercoaster is missing and instead there's a new area with pirate ships. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by clowns and living dolls. They include: * Evil Girls * Clowns * Krusties * Corns * Pirates * Bossmans Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Gamble. To acquire it, player has to destroy all objects. Secret areas/pickups Secrets and holy items * The first secret is located on the left ice cream booth in front of the Loony Park's entrance. It is reached by climbing onto wodden pole (which is invisible) of the rollercoaster next to the booth and jumping onto ice cream scoop. * The second secret is located inside the frontal second ventilation shaft for disposing bodies from House of Pain building. It is reached by jumping onto the pod with bodies to pull the wodden door and collect the golden crosses. * The third secret is located on inside the Acid Bath building at the back. It is reached by ignoring the checkpoint that leads to the rollercoaster and going to the Acid Bath building. Inside hop onto the trampolins and avoiding the noxious acid until you reach the goods. Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park (Painkiller Overdose) - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park (Painkiller Overdose) - Secret 2.PNG|Secret 2. Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park (Painkiller Overdose) - Secret 3.PNG|Secret 3. Trivia *Like in the original level, the writing on ice cream booths is "Zmielono Burka choć wściekły był jak infi." which translates to "Burek was minced despite being angry like infi" in polish. The sign itself is a reference to polish brand of ice cream named Zielona Budka. Gallery Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park 1.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park 2.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park 3.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park 4.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park 5.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park 6.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park 7.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park 8.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park 9.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park 10.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park 11.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Pirate Section 1.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Pirate Section 2.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Pirate Section 3.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Pirate Section 4.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Pirate Section 5.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Pirate Section 6.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Pirate Section 7.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Pirate Section 8.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Pirate Section 9.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Pirate Section 10.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Pirate Section 11.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Acid Bath 1.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Carousel 1.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Ferris Wheel 1.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Ferris Wheel 2.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Ferris Wheel 3.jpg Chapter 9 Level 4 - Loony Park - Vortex 1.jpg Soundtrack Loony Park Music: Loony Park Fight: Environment Sounds Burp 1: Burp 2: Burp 3: Clown's Trumpet 1: Clown's Trumpet 2: Clown's Trumpet 3: Girl 1: Girl 2: Girl 3: Electric Chair Carousel 1: Electric Chair Carousel 2: Whistle 1: Whistle 2: Whistle 3: Whistle 4: Whistle 5: Whistle 6: Sawblade Carousel 1: Sawblade Carousel 2: Yodeling 1: Yodeling 2: Carousel 1: Carousel 2: Carousel 3: Category:Levels Category:Overdose Levels